The Ultra Bonds
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: We all know Ash-Greninja and his mysterious bond. But what if others had that power too? In Alola, Pokemon all over are revealing their true forms and a new enemy team appears: with a goal to capture these Ultra-Bonded pokemon and form an army. Read to find out more! (RATED T FOR POSSIBLE DEATHS)


**_Huy guys!_**

 ** _It's Matt with a new story again :)_**

 ** _This is one of the first Pokemon stories I wrote in a while, so please tell me if I should continue!_**

 ** _However, this story may have deaths in it, although nothing to gory and bloody, but I promise it will be good, or at least I hope!_**

 _The Aether Lab of Alola:_

"There is a bond that forms when a trainer and his Pokemon combine. Stronger than friendship evolution, and heck stronger than mega. In fact, it doesn't even need a bracelet and all that junk; it occurs naturally and it has only been reported twice, both in Kalos."

"But how?"

"The only documented recordings of the bond was centuries ago...in the times where groups of samurai who battled with only Crobats, Weaviles, Ninjasks, and Kecleons to capture each other's land. But there was an invasion by a foreign group of ninjas who had the potential of killing them all one by one. So they tried to unite, but had no discipline or order, so they seemed to be still doomed. Then one samurai evolved his Frogadier and they transformed in battle, defeating the invading enemies."

"What happened to him?"

"The samurais he led in battle turned on him, hungry for power, so he fled and founded Ninja Village, with all his followers."

"I have heard of them. They seem to be more lenient on what Pokemon they are allowed to use today."

"Yes, they are peaceful and friendly until you actually provoke them and try to fight them. That is where things get ugly."

"I see, but what about the second sighting, the second Greninja?"

"It was used by a foreign boy, from Kanto, to fight the league. They called it "Ash-Greninja", although the more scientific name is "Ultra-Greninja." He did fairly well, but was taken out by a Mega evolved Charizard."

"That is still impressive for a boy who only had a few months to use it."

"However, he released his pokemon and who knows? Given time, he could've been the strongest trainer in the universe."

"Does that relate to what is happening?"

"Yes, I believe so. Trainers all around Alola wake up to see the pokemon who have been with them since they were 10 all transform, taking a new powerful form. There is no mega stone, although they could change back upon defeat. Perhaps this is why the ultra beats have shown up in Alola: Not only to terrorize, but to warn us."

"So the plan is clear."

"Yes, I agree. What is the estimated time to round up all the children of Alola to help them harness their power and..."

 _ **BOOM!**_

Crobats flew in, using x-scissor and cross poison on everything in sight. Multiple researchers crumpled as they were hit.

"Wha?"

 _ALTAR! SWA! SWA!_

A flock of Altaria and Swablu flew in the room, using dragon pulse and flamethrower. Paperwork flew everywhere, fluttering like sand in a sandstorm. Skarmorys swooped in as well, dropping stealth rocks and spikes as the scientists winced, all trying to retaliate and reach for their Pokeballs.

"Magneton! Thunderbolt!"

One Crobat flew down, knocked out, but there was still a whole swarm. They descended on the poor pokemon, clawing and biting.

"Castform!"

A group of Castforms were sent out, all looking pretty timid. They were research pokemon, although they knew they were the last line of defense.

"Weather ball!"

Cotton guards from the Altarias absorbed the blows, and the birds and bugs struck back, all using brave bird.

Only minutes later, the Castforms lay on the floor, fatally wounded and battered. Their trainers were in no better position, 1 or 2 still whimpering weakly.

Men and women dressed in green cloaks and hoods walked in, calmly returning their fainted flying types back into their Pokeball. Several still hovered in the air, all unharmed or unhurt.

They descended on a scientist huddled in the corner, still carrying a briefcase with several papers fluttering out of it.

"You...monsters! Don't you dare take this from me! The lab has spent years working on this and..."

"Oh quit your whining. This information will be in better use by us than you."

"But...millions of Pokedollars were invested in our research. When we..."

"Didn't I tell you to quit your whining? Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking that."

The scientist starting sweating. His comfortable lab coat felt scratchy and hot. He reached for something in a hidden pocket of his coat.

"Go!"

"PORY!"

"Tri-attack!"

The Porygon-Z hovered in the air, weaving in and out of the flocks of flying types. It fired beams of fire, ice, and electricity at any Pokemon stupid enough to approach it.

"What is with that Porygon-Z? It is stronger and faster than records!" murmured the green-clothed grunts, as a Skarmory survived with sturdy only to be hit with Tri-Attack again. More pokemon were being recalled back as they dropped like flies.

Suddenly, powerful light blasted from the pokemon, and everyone else dropped to the floor, blinded as color rippled across the Porygon's skin.

What was red and blue turned as black as midnight. Yellow and white binary code seemed to be coding across the Pokemon and the grunts backed away.

"This is the last warning" announced the confident scientist, "back away and never touch the briefcase ever again or else..."

"Well, well, well. It seems you have an ultra bond yourself." A masked man in a green cloak stepped through the smoke. A large shadow stepped followed him in synchronization, "but it appears you are trained decently with your Pokemon. Like your briefcase, this pokemon will be in better hands."

"Like the briefcase, the answer is NO!"

"You leave me no choice. Use hurricane!"

"Ice beam!" The scientist already assumed the typing of this pokemon.

As his Porygon-Z and the mysterious pokemon flew at eachother, he caught a few glimpses of it. The cold, determined eyes. The sharp talons. The yellow and red feathers that fluttered on the powerful wings that attacked his Ultra-Porygon-Z. Even in it's Ultra Form, his Porygon was doing so well.

"Steel wing!"

It blasted forward at insane speed, and his Porygon-Z suddenly collapsed on the ground. The coding on it's skin shimmered and disappeared completely, leaving a regular, ordinary looking Pokemon. The Masked man's pokemon suddenly released a blinding light, and a bird in black feathers appeared, neon yellow, red, and blue feathers running across the bird's body. The man laughed and stepped up, planting a foot on his porygon's head.

"And I'll be taking that."

To the scientist's horror, the Pokemon belonging to the cloaked man snatched his briefcase in a blink of an eye while the cloaked man himself threw a poke ball at his Porygon-Z.

It looked like a beast ball, all plaid and digital looking, but a different color and clearly more high-tech. It rattled a few times, and **caught** his pokemon.

"What is this madness?" the scientist trembled.

"Oh, just the regular blackmail and deaths of the worldwide Pokeball experts. Haven't you seen the news? We kidnapped the director of the Pokeball factory, Mr. Stone Sr. of the Devin Corporations, Mr. Kurt of Johto, the PC maker Bill, and countless others. Even old Vicious, who once caught Celebi in a dark ball. Engineering with all these brainiacs took longer than expected, but they did it. Your little pokemon will be all right, until we bring all the Ultra-bonded pokemon into one large force and enslave the world while making room for the birds and bugs of the sky."

The scientist had heard of all these captured geniuses. He admired every single one of them, even Vicious although he hated his motives, and suddenly realized he was facing a bigger threat than he first thought.

He lunged at the cloaked man, who suddenly turned around.

"What a shame, I almost decided to spare you."

Those were the last words the scientists would ever hear as the Ultra-Bonded Pokemon braved-birded him from behind, leaving a single neon red feather behind.

In reality, it was black, but the red seemed to be something that was illegal to do: draw blood from a human or pokemon.


End file.
